The present work continues prior investigations of insulin receptors on circulating cells in patients with insulin resistance and diabetes mellitus. Insulin receptors are evaluated for their ability to bind insulin and to act as tyrosine-specific protein kinases. We are also investigating circulating anti-insulin receptor antibodies from patients with Type B extreme insulin resistance for their ability to stimulate various insulin actions.